Galandra Beiryn (soulnova)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 2 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Ruvalra First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rescue at Boar's Ridge Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (7 pts +2 racial) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 08 +0 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 22 = (18) + CON (1*2) + FC (2) (Ranger 02) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = 02 (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +05 = (02) + STR (3) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (02) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Falchion: Attack: +5 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d4+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slashing Dagger: Attack: +5 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Slashing, range 10ft Shortbow: Attack: +4 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Range 60ft Greatclub: Attack: +5 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning Comp Longbow: Attack: +4 = (02) + DEX (02) + Magic (00) +2 STR Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Str) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger, +1 HP taken twice Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Bonus feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Class Features Ranger 02 Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy: At first level, a Ranger selects a creature type from the (Human) ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival checks against creatures of this selected type. Likewise he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. Track: A Ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: A Ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The Ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his Ranger Level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of Indifferent, while wild animals are usually Unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, the Ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another and under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The Ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Combat Style: If the ranger selects ARCHERY STYLE, he can choose from the following list whenever he gains a combat style feat: Far Shot, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, and Rapid Shot. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power Attack (1st level): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. +3 if two handed. Quick Draw (Human): You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Rapid Shot (Ranger 2): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Traits Killer (Combat): You deal additional damage equal to your weapon’s critical hit modifier when you score a successful critical hit with a weapon; this additional damage is added to the final total, and is not multiplied by the critical hit multiple itself. This extra damage is a trait bonus. Sacred Touch (Faith): As a standard action, you may automatically stabilize a dying creature merely by touching it. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 14 = (6) + INT (0))/Level; FC (0), Human (2) (Ranger 2) 00 = (0) + INT (0))/Level; FC (0), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 06 1 3 3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 04 2 3 -1 +0 Heal 06 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 04 2 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 07 2 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession (Trapper) 06 1 3 2 +0 Ride 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 06 2 3 2 -1 +0 Survival 07/08* 2 3 2 +0 Swim 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 *Track bonus Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Falchion (Melee) 75 gp 08 lb Composite Longbow 300 gp 03 lb Backpack (e.g. Backpack) 02 gp 02 lb Rope, Hemp 01 gp 10 lb Food- Rations, Trail(x4) 02 gp 04 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Greatclub 1d10 05 gp 08 lb Arrows (50) 02.5gp 06 lb Arrows (12) 01 gp (1.5)lb Masterwork Arrows (10) 60 gp (1.5)lb Blunt Arrows (40) 01 gp (6) lb Shortbow (Ranged) 30 gp (2) lb Total Weight: 68 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 86 87–173 174-260 Finances PP: 03 GP: 12 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Her hair is somewhat short, just enough to be able to hold back in a ponytail. She usually uses an olive bandanna to keep her hair from getting in her eyes. She seems to be perpetually frowning and serious. If asked if there's something upsetting her she will get confused and say there's nothing wrong. That's just her normal face. Demeanor: Galandra was always a little awkward since she was a child. Even now she's a quiet girl who prefers to pass unnoticed. She always likes to watch everything from a distance to give her a good perspective of what's going on. If any, she's a very good listener. She might come as tactless and impolite. Her cousin once joked she had the manners of a goblin in a silk dress (he ended up with one less teeth for that). For this reason she tries to stay quiet most of the time and rather let her actions speak for her. If she regards you as a friend she will pay for your drink without telling you, share a fat rabbit for dinner or simply help you beat up that annoying brat that's been bothering you all night, no questions asked. Background Galandra comes from a big immediate family from a small village south of Tritower. The eldest of eight daughters of a huntsman, Galandra helped provide food for her family since a young age. She spent her childhood time playing on the plains and helping her father with his hunt, almost feeling like the wilderness was a place where she was better suited than her own little village. Still, she always came back as even she missed hearing people (not so much speaking with them). The rest of her sister are nothing like her: radiant smile, golden long wavy hair, deep blue eyes as her mother's and fair skin. They are indeed beautiful young ladies. And again her cousins would joke she was obviously adopted. The second sister has already married and her new family is in such a better position that they are also helping the rest of her sisters and Galandra no longer requires to hunt with her Old Man. Just as this happened, her third sister, Damaris, ran away from home to Venza. Galandra set off to look for her on the "big city", although she's sure Damaris perfectly knows how to take care of herself. So far it's been too noisy and always packed, but hopefully she can find another lead on Damaris soon. While she doesn't seems compelled to right all wrongs (there are things you simply can't change), she's wont stay idle in front of a obviously big injustice or threat. She wants people to learn to stand for themselves, not waiting for someone else to help them. She follows a nature goddess, Ruvalra. Ruvalra Goddess of Harvest and Hunt Titles: Lady of the Field, The Little Hare, The Wildflower, Harvest Maiden Alingment: Neutral Good Portfolio: Farmers, Hunters, animals. Cleric Alignments: LG, NG, CG, N Domains: Good, Heal, Animal, Plant, Protection Weapon: Longspear Holy Symbol: A winged flower (flower varies by region) Ruvalra is a small goddess of harvest, land and protection. Her influence has been rising just very recently among farmers and hunters mostly. Is described as a winged maiden holding a hare and a basket full of bread, fish and fruit. It is said she revealed herself to some hunters a couple of centuries ago to give them her favor on a hunt. Her only holy text (a simple set of rules) is carved on a stone in the middle of nowhere between Tritower and Venza. She hates those who taint the land or deplete it without consideration. She specially loathes aberrations and the undead. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge XP Received: 1400 Treasure Received: 0100 GP (Initial Payment - Pending Mid Adventure) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items -Composite Longbow STR+2 -Efficient quiver Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Combat Style (ARCHERY) HP: 12 (original) + 8 (Max -2) + 1 (CON) + 1 (FC) = 22 (new total) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +7 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (February 13, 2012) (Qik (non-judge)) level 1 *Approval (February 14, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (June 28, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Rescue at Boar's Ridge